Souffrance
by Souffrance
Summary: Il suffit d'un moment, un moment pour que notre monde s'écroule. On peut trouver l'amour mais le perdre à tout jamais car rien n'est jamais acquit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :Sentiments

-Debout marmotte

-mhmmm

-Non, pas de protestations, Allez debout !

Elodie sentit la bulle chaude dans laquelle elle était disparaître violemment. Sa mère avait osée tirer la couverture, elle était sur le point de rouspéter, quand elle vu que sa mère n'était plus dans la chambre. Elodie pris alors le temps de s'étirer et pris une douche chaude afin de commencer la journée du bon pied après un réveil violent, elle descendit au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes. Pris son petit déjeuné rapidement, après tout c'était le repas le plus important de la journée même si elle l'avait pris vite !

Elle embrassa ensuite ses parents et commença à courir pour rejoindre la petite ruelle en face de sa maison. Ici à Hostine petite banlieue de Vancouver tout le monde avait une maison. C'était une ville tranquille sans histoire avec des personnes âgées, adultes et des adolescent, la vie y était paisible, elle entendu alors au loin la voix de ses parents lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire car aujourd'hui elle avait 15 ans., Elodie se mis alors à attendre tranquillement son ami Paul qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Paul et Elodie étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'age de 7 ans. Leur encontre c'était passée lors d'une sortie scolaire à la piscine. Tous les élèves devaient sauter dans l'eau, seulement Paul avait une peur bleu de l'eau et c'est la qu'il vit Elodie elle aussi tétanisée il lui prit alors la main en lui chuchotant à l'oreille ,

N'est pas peur ont va le faire ensemble

Ils sautèrent alors tout les deux et ce fut comme ça que leur amitié vis le jour. Elodie ne pouvait cesser de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette histoire. Elle se demandait aussi comment est es ce possible qu'a cet âge la Paul soit déjà aussi mûre et aujourd'hui elle ne le comprend toujours pas ce qu'elle sait c'est que son assurance l'avait rassuré pour sauter. Elle sentait aussi que cette journée allait être fantastique, comme tout ses anniversaires depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Paul. Il arriva enfin 5 minutes plus tard .

-Salut ma belle

-Coucou, lui répondit elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Il lui pris alors la main et ils allèrent au collège. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent de tout comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au collège tout le monde surtout les filles regardaient Paul. Elodie savait que la plupart des filles l'enviaient il faut dire que Paul était gentil attentionné avec un sens de l'honneur et de la justice incontesté et puis pour allez avec comme si sa ne suffisait pas il était magnifique !Il avait les cheveux noir corbeaux, assez musclé pour son âge avec des yeux bleue à si perdre. Jamais on avait vu un bleu aussi clair, azur c'était comme si l'océan était gelé et était devenu glace et il suffisait que Paul dépose son regard sur vous pour fondre au contact de cette glace que représentait ses yeux. Oui, Elodie avait remarqué tout sa chez son meilleur ami et la vérité était qu'elle l'aimait depuis le jour où il lui avait pris la main à la piscine. Seulement elle gardait ses sentiments qui la dévoraient même si de fois elle se disait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il ressente la même chose elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire. Elle savait que lorsqu'on sortait avec son meilleur ami il avait 9 chances sur 10 pour que la relation s'effondre et l'amitié aussi et sa lui était impossible, impossible de briser son amitié avec lui. Elle l'aimait mais resterait son amie point final se dit elle.

Nous entrâmes en classe, je me plaça au deuxième rang comme toujours à côté de Fiona ma meilleure amie. Paul se mis derrière moi comme à chaque cours, son regard se portait alors sur la fenêtre à sa gauche. Paul était bon élève mais était souvent dans ses pensées et savoir ce qu'il pensait était toujours dure à percer et sans vouloir me vanter j'était la seule qui pouvait le faire. Après une heure de cours de maths, matière qui n'était pas ma préférée Fiona me rejoignis.

-Salut, ma belle

-Salut, toi

- Alors ce cours de maths un enfer hein ?

- Ouais j'en pouvais plus dit-je d'un ton assez énervé

- Hum…,quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, rien du tout

Elle leva un sourcil signe qu'elle savait que quelque chose clochait.

Je finis par avouer que je ne savais pas comment gérer mes sentiments face à Paul, Fiona savait que j'était folle amoureuse de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce ça se voit que toi et lui vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre n'est pas peur quoi que tu lui dise rien ne brisera votre amitié sa n'arrivera jamais !, elle dit ces mots comme si c'était une évidence.

Fiona s'avait comment me réconforter tout comme Paul sauf que leur manière de le faire était différente. Fiona était une fille avec une superbe chevelure rousse, de taille moyenne(assez bien foutu), aux yeux noirs et avec le cœur sur la main. Bizarrement Fiona était douce et pouvait être une furie à la fois pouvant changer de comportement aussi vite que de chaussure. Paul lui était plutôt doux et prenait toujours son temps pour écouter. Il était aussi très spontané surtout pour me remonter le moral. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement différents mais était toujours près à m'aider, ils étaient indispensables à ma vie, même si ils avaient oubliés le jour de mon anniversaire parce que c'était l'autre point qui faisait que j'était énervée.

- Allez ma puce, fait moi un sourire

Je lui fis un sourire qui sonnait assez faux tout de même. Comment les êtres les plus chères à mes yeux avaient pus oublier mon anniversaire ,Fiona partis de son côté après m'avoir dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'urgent je me demande quoi de plus important que rester avec sa meilleure amie le jour de son anniversaire.À la fin du cours j'était toujours énervée, de mauvaise humeur je rejoignis mon casier tout en m'énervant sue celui ci.

Je l'entendais du font du couloirs, se plaindre et même injuriée son casier ,elle passait sa mauvaise humeur dessus. Le pauvre, mais bon je préférait qu'elle se défoule sur lui que sur moi !

Je l'a regardait tout en la rejoignant ,elle était si belle. Je la regardait alors songeur en allant vers elle, ses cheveux était remontée en queue de cheval haute. Elodie portait un jean noir et un haut rouge, sure quelqu'un d'autre on aurait dit que c'était banal mais sure elle c'était simplement magnifique.

Arrivez à sa hauteur je lui dit comme si je ne savait pas pourquoi elle était énervée.

- Oh, ma belle pourquoi tant de violence ce pauvre casier ne ta rien fait que je sache ?

-Laisse moi tranquille toi !

La voir s'énerver était assez drôle à chaque fois elle avait son petit nez qui remonté et se froussait, je ne pouvais dans ces moments là que esquisser un sourire. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça car d'elle qu'elle vit mon sourire elle me dit.

- Je peu savoir ce qui te fait rire ,espèce d'imbécile ?Tu peut me laisser, tu m'énerve à la fin. Elle était vraiment énervée qu'on est oubliés son anniversaire enfin fait semblant.

- Mais mon Elodie, je ne pense pas et je ne pourrais jamais te laisser et tu le sais alors suis moi et arrête de t'énerver.

- Ton Elodie, hein pourtant tu as oublié mon anniversaire.

Elle était maintenant triste et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir toutes ces choses, il fallait qu'elle croit qu'on avait oubliés son anniversaire, c'était le plan !

Ses parents et Fiona devaient finir les préparatifs de la fête surprise qui se déroulera chez moi ,que j'avait organisé pour Elodie et moi je devais l'occuper en l'amenant au centre commercial afin qu'elle choisisse sa robe, mon meilleur amis Travis nous attendais la bas même si sa ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Il m'avait avoué récemment qu'il aimait Elodie et qu'il lui avouerait ce soir à la fête. Il savait que je l'aimais aussi et il m'avait dit qu'il se battrait pour elle même face à moi son meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas su quoi dire et était resté perplexe face à cette déclaration.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ?dit elle de façon posée et moins énervée.

- Je penses à toi ,dit je d'un ton sarcastique

Elle rit alors, je lui essuya avec mon pouce ses larmes.

Je l'a pris alors par la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce jour, son anniversaire car c'était le jour où elle était rentrer dans ma vie, et elle me promis de dire à personne que je lui avait révélé la surprise de se soir, puis nous partîmes direction le centre commercial.

Après tout j'était incapable de lui résister surtout quand elle était triste, je ne m'en voulais pas le moins du monde de lui avoir dit. Je l'aimais et j'en était sur mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire par peur de briser notre amitié. Et j'allait la perdre se soir quand Travis lui annoncerait qu'il l'aimait, j'avais peur qu'elle lui accorde son amour je savais qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Je savais aussi qu'elle m'aimait mais que se n'était pas si simple on avait tout les deux beaucoup à perde en se mettant ensemble, ce n'était pas juste une simple pensée c'était la vérité.

Élodie et moi nous arrivâmes au centre commerciale quand Travis nous rejoignis .Élodie fit semblant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là et il lui répondit qu'il était venu acheter des vêtements. Nous, nous dirigeâmes alors tout les trois vers les boutiques ,Élodie choisi dans un premier temps sa tenue, qu'elle mis environ une heure à trouver. Au bout d'une heure elle opta pour une robe blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux que dire à part qu'elle était magnifique j'avait hâte de la voir se soir une fois préparée complètement. En suite se fut au tour de Travis et moi de choisir notre tenus, lui pris un jean bleu avec une chemise bleu. Moi je pris un jean noir et une chemise blanche, bon Élodie m'avait forcé car elle voulait que ma tenue soit un minimum assortie à la sienne. Ah ,les filles qu'elles spécimens d'incompréhension pour nous garçons !Après avoir finit les boutiques nous nous dirigeâmes chez Elodie pour faire croire à Travis que je n'avait rien dit à Élodie je dis à celle-ci que se soir une fête était organisées chez les Maccoy ,deux jumeaux plutôt sympas, et bien sure elle fit semblant d'accepter jusqu'ou pouvait allez la supercherie me diriez vous ? On se prépara alors ,au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes Travis et moi attendions Élodie en bas des escaliers. Travis lui cria alors.

- Élodie, se serait bien que tu descendes dis moi !,dit il d'un ton pressé

-Oui, oui j'arrive les garçons une dernière touche de gloss et j'arrive !

Elle descendit enfin cinq minutes plus tard, mon cœur manqua alors un battement et s'accéléra de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle était tout bonnement sublime ,ses magnifiques cheveux bruns étaient bouclés et descendaient en cascade dans on dos et sa robe mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeurs. Seulement se moment fut brouillé lorsque je vis à coté de moi Travis la regarder avec le même regards que j'avais il y à peine une seconde. Arrivez à notre hauteur Travis et moi lui dîmes en cœur qu'elle était sublime. Nous partîmes ,donc en direction de la fête d'anniversaire avec Élodie nous tenant chacun par un bras . Je savais que cette fête d'anniversaire ne serait pas faites que de joie surtout que je redoutais le moment ou Travis lui révèlerait ses sentiments.


	2. Chapitre 2 :Tragédie

Chapitre 2 :Tragédie

Nous arrivâmes tout les trois devant chez moi Elodie joua le jeu jusqu'au bout et dit ,

-Mais je croyais qu'ont allaient chez les Maccoy ?

Je répondis qu'il se passait un événement plus important chez moi et c'est à ce moment là que Travis ouvrit la porte et que l'on vis tout le monde crier :

-Joyeux anniversaire Elodie !

A ce moment là je vis la réaction de surprise s'inscrire sur le visage d' Elodie et je sus que malgré que je l'est mise dans la confidence il y a quelque heures par rapport à cette fête surprise, elle ne faisait plus semblant. Elle était réellement surprise et touchée. La fête pouvait alors commencer !

Malgré que je sache pour cette fête, quand je vis tout ceux que j'aimait me dire ou plutôt me crier joyeux anniversaire je fus surprise et touchée. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que la fête était commencée quand on m'apporta mon gâteau. Il était tout en chocolat jusqu'aux décorations dessus, certain trouvent que trop de chocolat est écœurant moi je fais partie de ces personnes qui trouvent que plus il y en a plus c'est meilleur. Mes parents et Fiona apportèrent donc ce magnifique gâteau avec ses 15 bougies dans le jardin, sur la table en face de moi.A mes côtés étaient Travis et Paul, au moment où l'on me dit de faire un vœux et de souffler mes bougies je me tourna vers Paul ,signe que j'attendait quelque chose de lui il me pris alors par la main et nous soufflâmes les quinzaines bougies disposées sur le gâteau. Ah ,rituel quand tu nous tiens !Tout le monde mangea ensuite une par et même plusieurs du gâteau .Alors que je finissait ma troisième part Travis vient vers moi, me chuchotant à l'oreille comme Paul l'avait fait quelque heure au paravent qu'il devait me parler. Nous sortîmes donc de la maison, il me demanda si ça m'ennuyait qu'ont marchent jusqu'au ponton situé à quelque mètres de chez Paul, je lui dit que non. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait. Arrivez au ponton je lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, il était si nerveux il me répondit :

-Elodie ,j'aimerais que tu me laisse parler et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ,j'acquiesce alors d'un signe de tête.

-Ok, je me lance, nous deux sa fait un moment qu'ont se connais et pendant toutes ces années je n'est cessé de t'aimer. C'est tout simple je veux être avec toi et j'adorerais non je serais au paradis si tu me répondais que toi aussi.

Je resta muette, suite à cette déclaration qu'aurais-je pu dire ?Travis et moi ont se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire mais j'avais toujours aimée Paul Eh, voilà j'allais le blesser il allait certainement plus me parler, pire en vouloir à Paul. Mais il fallait que je sois honnête avec lui, je lui devais ,j'avala alors difficilement ma salive et lui répondit :

-Travis je t'adore mais tu es plus comme un frère qu'autre chose, je t'aime mais pas de la même manière que toi, je le vis froncé les yeux et continua

-Je suis tellement désolée de te blesser c'est la dernière chose que je voulais, mais c'est et se sera toujours Paul.

-Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas me blesser, son ton était devenu amer et dur, il n'avait plus la voix que quand il m'avait fait sa déclaration.

-Toutes ces années tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi mais tu t'est jouée de moi, tu as bien ris ?

Parce que tu vas me le payer se soir et Paul celui pour qui tu me rejette n'est pas là pour toi !

Il dit ces mot avec une voix remplie d'ironie.

Ses mèches de cheveux étaient remplis de sueurs, finissant sa cours sur son front. Travis était blond ses cheveux étaient si soyeux d'habitude j'aimais l'appeler soleil tellement ils étaient blond. Il était mince, pas vraiment sportif mais avais toujours eu beaucoup de force et je me demandais ou il la trouvait dans son corps si mince. Il avait les yeux noirs et oui blond aux yeux noirs. Seulement dans ma tête à ce moment il n'était plus le garçon timide et réservé que je connaissais ,il me faisait peur et j'était incapable d dire si je l'avait un jour connue ou si il était un parfait inconnu.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que je cherchais Elodie me baladant de la maison au jardin en vain. Même si je ne savais pas ou elle se trouvait physiquement je savais avec qui elle était. Il devait être en tain de lui révéler ses sentiments, je m'imagina alors ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et ce qu'elle lui répondra quand une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma rêverie ou plutôt de mon cauchemar.

-Bah, alors qu'est ce qui te prend de faire des allez -retour entre la maison et le jardin ?

-Et toi qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?,'avais dit ça d'un ton méchant qui m surpris et m'excusa de suite,

-Je suis désolé Fiona ,mais je deviens dingue je cherche Elodie mais je ne la trouve nul part.

Mais je sais avec qui, me chuchota un voix dans ma tête.

-Je l'est vu partir avec Travis en direction du ponton, tu devais les rejoindrent et tout comme lui ,lui dire ce que tu ressent pour elle si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu as raison, je l'aime et je dois lui dire, merci Nana !

-Eh, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

Je laissa Fiona et courus donc vers le ponton.

Travis s'approcha de moi et leva le bras afin de me gifler .Je ne pouvais pas le croire, il m'avait giflé il était méconnaissable je savais qu'une chose je devais fuir !

Mais je nu pas le temps de bouger qu'il me frappa une nouvelle fois cette fois ci la douleur fut plus intense mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, je tomba sur le sol dur et mis à pleurer en le suppliant de me laisser.

-Tu me demandes pitié alors que tu as piétinée mes sentiments sans aucun remord, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir pour toi ?

Mes larmes devinrent plus nombreuses ,la douleur que je ressentit à ce moment me coupa le souffle ,Travis m'avait frappé à l'estomac et je sus au fond de moi qu'il allait me tuer. J'allais mourir. Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi alors que je j'hissait au sol m'attrapa le visage afin que je le regarde ses yeux n'étaient que m'épris même si je pus y voir de la tristesse et de l'amour il m'attrapa ensuite par le bras et me releva ,je me débattis même si je ne faisait pas le poids .Il fallait que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ,mes dernières forces je me batte !

Alors que j'arrivais sur le ponton je resta figé face au spectacle d'horreur que s'affichait devant moi. Travis tenait fermement Elodie par le bras celle-ci se débattait et son corps était couvert de bleues, elle saignait c'était épouvantable. Malgré l'obscurité je sentais sa peur face à lui .Je me mis à courir dans leur direction avec une haine qui se multipliait quand je voyais de plus en plus précisément les marques qu' Elodie avaient sur son corps J'arriva derrière Travis et lui donna un coup de point, il lâcha le bras d' Elodie et recula de surprise il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Je n'attendis pas qu'il réagisse et me rua sur lui. Nous tombâmes tout les deux au sol, il se mit alors sur moi et commença à me frapper au visage, j'essayait de me protéger le visage.

-Tu vas mourir Paul et après je m'occuperais du réconfort de ta chère Elodie.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher

-Tu es la seul personne qui m'empêche d'être avec elle si tu n'est plus là je serais faire en sorte qu'elle même !

Ses coups étaient de plus en plus violent ,je n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus.

-Pourquoi, hein, pourquoi tu fais ça je ne te reconnaît pas Travis ,dit Elodie

Paul est ton meilleur ami moi ton ami ,pourquoi, hein ?

-Parce que j'ai mal et que Paul st la basse de ma douleur il était mon meilleur ami mais j'ai trop souffert d'être reconnu que comme tel ,être dans son ombre il y a des limites et toi tu est la dernière de ces limites Elodie. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je profita de son intention pour inverser nos positions dans ma manœuvre ma tête cogna violemment le sol je fus dans le brouillard et je vis Travis s'approcher se relever il partis quelque instant je ne sais ou .Elodie en profita pour venir vers moi je lui pris la main ,elle était froide et tremblante

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, mon Elodie

Je pris appuie sur mes avant bras et commença à me lever quand Travis me mis un coups de pied dans la mâchoire, un filet de sang s'échappa de mes lèvres Elodie me regarda apeurée.

Je sus que je devais me relever, il ne devait pas la toucher je me servis donc des dernières forces qu'il me restaient et me releva .

-Tu m'as tout prit Paul ,mais tu vas le regretter,

il sortit un couteaux de sa poche c'était ça qu'il était aller

chercher je ne sais ou, il avait prévus ce qu'il allait se passer du moins la partit ou Elodie le rejetait. Je le cogna sans faire attention au couteau qu'il avait j'avais jutes peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Elodie même si il l'aimait, il n'était plus mon meilleur ami à ce moment. Le couteau tomba de ses mains ,nous étions sur le bord du ponton je ramassa le couteau et tout fut alors très rapide .Il voulut me pousser ,je l'esquiva et lui planta le couteau dans le ventre il tomba à l'eau si violemment que je fus sous le choc. Son corps flottait à la surface de l'eau. Je me tourna alors vers Elodie qui sauta dans mes bras, mon visage était en feu, mes idées embrouillées ainsi que mes pensées.

-Sa va aller ,elle me répondit par des larmes et des reniflements .

Nous, nous dirigeâmes sur le bord du ponton pour voir le corps de Travis mais il n'' était plus là, le courant l'avait emporté. Je pris Elodie dans mes bras jusqu'à chez elle, pas besoin que tout le monde nous voient dans cet état. De plus j'avais raison cette soirée n'avait pas vraiment été faite que de joie.


End file.
